This invention relates to a cover or enclosure for the exterior portion of an automobile radio assembly that is exposed on the dashboard of an automobile so that inspection of the vehicle while parked would indicate that it has no radio.
Automobile radios are rather expensive items and occasionally are removed from the automobile by thieves. In recent years since stereo tape decks have been included in the radio assembly of automobiles thievery occurs far more frequently. The tape decks are much more expensive additions to the automobile radio assembly and thus represent a far greater problem to the owner of the auto.
The present invention has for its principal object the reduction of tape deck theft from automobile radio assemblies by providing a closure of relatively rigid material adapted to fit over the visible portion of an auto radio assembly on a dashboard, or at least over the portion thereof enclosing the tape deck, and to lock in place in such tight relationship with the dashboard or area where the radio is mounted so as to conceal the radio, and particularly the tape deck, so that on relatively close inspection a thief would observe no more than a blank panel resembling that used when there is no radio in the vehicle. A more complete understanding of the enclosure means can be had by reference to the accompanying drawing and the detailed description which follows.